Knight's Guard
The Knight's Guard or, formally the Royal Retainers of Kandella, are a group of warriors chosen to protect Queen Anopra of Kandella. They are also sent out to retrieve Kandella's lost treasures such as the Bowl of Controlling Water Elementals and the Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals. The Knight's Guard was formed after Queen Anopra saw Krieg, Cynthia, Phoebe, Darrow, Achilles, and Aladix fight in the arena. Members Krieg Cynthia Phoebe Darrow Achilles Aladix History Beginnings Queen Anopra was ordered by Shuise via her father, The King's orders, to go out and search for a group of retainers to guard her. He knew he would soon fall to his miraculous illness and wanted his daughter to be well-protected. So, during the extravagant Festival of Selûne, Goddess of the Moon, Shuise took her out into her glorious city of Kandella. After running into a few peculiar characters while enjoying the festivities - a man named Darrow with a baby dragon named Dragonite and a buxom blonde woman calling herself Serena - they went to the ever-popular Arena to scope out potential retainers. There, they saw many duels throughout the night, but two specific instances stood out to them. One duel was between a strange man the announcer declared as Achilles and the man they'd seen before, Darrow, with his dragon. The other was between a man named Gareth and a steam woman named Phoebe who had a strange stoic man named Nic with her, who would turn out to be a Golem. After going back home to the palace, Anopra was sure who she'd call on the next day. Phoebe, Darrow, and Achilles were all called on by soldiers of the kingdom. Once the group had arrived in the meeting room - along with a redheaded woman named Cynthia who had entered with Phoebe, who ensured her of the woman's abilities - Shuise asked them the ultimate question: Would they like to be the retainers of the Queen? Of course, they all accepted, but he told them that they must go on a quest to prove their loyalty and strength. He sent them to the Tomb of Kagaami to retrieve an ancient treasure of Kandella's that had been lost long ago. With them he also sent Krieg, the Retainer of Anopra's sick father, to ensure that they told the truth about their journey. Tomb of Kagaami Shortly after departing Kandella, the group of five ran into their first battle as a team - a Cyclops, which they quickly dispatched with ease. Later on the journey, they ran into a Couatl and an Azer. They started to fight the pair, but Darrow realized that these creatures they were fighting were goodly, so he forced the group to stop the battle. Darrow quickly apologized, and asked if there was anything they could do to repay the duo for their misdeeds. The Couatl introduced himself as Tim and his Azer friend was named Verbrenn. The group had nothing that could repay the duo, so the good-natured Tim asked to be told stories of their travels. The next morning, the heroes departed from their newfound friends, back on the path to the Tomb of Kagaami. Guarding the entrance to the Tomb, however was a Fire Giant and his pet Hell Hound. The group quickly dispatched the duo and delved into the Tomb. Once inside, they decided to split off into three groups, with Cynthia accompanying Krieg, Achilles accompanying Phoebe, and Darrow going alone with Dragonite. Achilles and Phoebe, after defeating a Bone Naga and a Guardian Naga, found the treasure Shuise spoke of - the Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals. Darrow and Dragonite dispatched a Bone Devil before continuing forward to find a corridor filled with burning ivy. They saw a person however, in the midst of the ivy. Darrow ran in, grabbing the man - a Tiefling - and bringing him back into the center of the tomb. After Phoebe and Achilles came back, the Tiefling soon awoke. After asked who he was, he responded that he couldn't remember anything except for his name, which was Aladix. Before having any time to chat however, they heard a war cry from Krieg and rushed to see what was going on. When they got there, they found Krieg and Cynthia next to Verbrenn and Tim, engaged with a Genie from the Element of Fire - an Efreeti. After a thankfully short battle, mostly thanks to Tim and Verbrenn, they defeated the being. As Verbrenn informed them that he had felt something calling him to this place, Darrow noticed a treasure chest at the other side of the room, glowing bright red. As he opened it, a red ball of energy flew out of it and into the sword he had taken from the Fire Giant, imbuing it with the Element of Fire. The group departed, once again, from Tim and Verbrenn, with hopes that they may some day meet again. They uneventfully returned to Kandella where Anopra gladly hired all of them as her Retainers, even the amnesiac Aladix. All of a sudden, disaster struck! The King was dying! While none of the group besides Krieg had known him, they could all sense that something in the kingdom had deeply changed. Cave of Kimyona Mountain of Certain Death Category:Groups